


TLC

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caretaking, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How have we not killed them yet?"</p>
<p>"There's probably more work involved in killing and disposing of the bodies than in just nursing them back to health."</p>
            </blockquote>





	TLC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveLoveLikeMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/gifts).



> Thank you to my beta.
> 
> More coming soon...

"Ursula! Darling, I need club soda. And don't you _dare_ bring me that vile sugary garbage that you like."

Rolling my eyes, I start to get up, but Maleficent lifts a hand and silently curls her fingers into her palm in a countdown from five. As her index finger completes the fist, I hear it.

"Mal? I'm freezing. Can I have some tea? And another blanket?"

Walking into the kitchen of the townhouse Maleficent somehow purchased without hassle, I almost want to give Cruella the 7-Up, knowing it's better for calming her stomach regardless of what she says. But she's gotten herself all worked up over this bug she and Regina came down with, and I have _no_ desire to be cleaning up projectile vomit again any time soon.

I grab a clean glass from the dishwasher, add exactly four ounces of crushed ice, then grab a bottle of club soda. Maleficent comes in behind me and starts preparing the tea for Regina. This also has a precise ritual, but it's one she knew far longer than I've known my Cruella. I get lost in watching her long enough to realize that the ice is starting to melt. Pouring some 7-Up into the glass for myself, I get another one ready for Cruella.

"How have we not killed them yet?"

"There's probably more work involved in killing and disposing of the bodies than in just nursing them back to health."

The sound of our respective lovers calling for us -- Regina's dissolves into a nasty coughing jag that makes _my_ chest ache -- gets me moving. The walk down to our bedroom doesn't take long, but I still pause outside the door to take a deep breath before entering.

"There you are, darling! I was beginning to think Maleficent had absconded with you for some illicit affair."

The mental image that calls up is worthy of a chuckle as I shut the door and move next to the bed.

"Yes, she's quite persuasive," I reply drily. "She almost had me out the door until you called."

Removing the empty glass, I set the fresh one on her coaster and open the bottle of club soda to fill it. That done, I fight a shudder as I clean up the used tissues and cough drop wrappers, then tie off the bag and put in a new one. Without hesitation, the bag and dirty glass are set outside the door. The curtains are next.

"Oh god, darling, stop! The light hurts my eyes."

It's a surprisingly warm day for this late in the fall, so I open the window while I'm at it and ignore her complaining. The light breeze coming in smells of moldering leaves and the sea. The nostalgia for home hits hard, and I clutch the window frame tightly for a moment as I struggle not to cry. Father and I settled our differences, but I couldn't leave Cruella, not after this long.

"Ursula? Darling, are you all right?"

Taking a deep breath, I smile as I turn to sit next to her again. "Just a few old memories bubbling up, that's all." I fluff her pillows and stroke my fingers across her forehead. "Feels like your fever's gone down. That's good. You're probably on the mend already."

"I'm exhausted and completely bored with this room. Why can't I go sit with you and Mal in the living room?" Even as she complains, her eyelids droop and she shifts down to huddle under the covers again.

"You're not strong enough to make it to the bathroom without my help. Just relax and when you're better, we'll take a nice long walk down by the shore, just the two of us."

That makes her smile. "Sing for me?"

Grabbing a dose of NyQuil and her glass of water, I smile. "Take your medicine like a good girl and I'll sing you to sleep."

She does as requested without complaint, blows her nose, then settles under the covers again. "Love my siren," she mumbles.

Instead of replying, I begin to sing softly. The song is one my mother sang to me when I wasn't feeling well. Its memories have soothed me over the years since her death. It doesn't take long for Cruella to fall asleep, but I finish out the song anyway. I've never been able to stop it partway before, that would smack of sacrilege to Mother's memory.

Leaning over, I brush the hair back from her face and press a gentle kiss to her forehead. Her fever's definitely lowered, but it's not completely gone yet. Another day or two should see her right as rain again.

"I love you, my pain in the ass," I whisper and kiss her forehead again when she lets out a soft snore.

Easing out of the room, I grab the trash and dirty glass, intending to make my way back to the kitchen. The sound of Regina hacking and gagging through another coughing spasm breaks my heart. Cruella may be sick and prone to histrionics, but Regina is truly ill and should probably see a doctor. But she's stubborn in her own way and refuses to even let Maleficent use any magic to ease her suffering, let alone see a professional. No, she'd rather use her homeopathic methods that don't seem to be working as well as they should.

"Regina, please," Maleficent says in a low, pained voice. "You're miserable and your hedge witch ways aren't working. Let me ease the tightness in your chest at least. I hate seeing you like this."

Against my better judgment, I stop in the doorway to watch them. Regina prefers the open window for the fresh air, usually relying on her lover's dragon-fueled heat to keep her warm at night and a mound of blankets during the day. Maleficent has slipped off her shoes to settle against the headboard, Regina huddled into her side.

"Just need more valerian and--" The coughing overwhelms her words again for a long moment. "A-and eucalyptus. Be fine, Mal."

"No, you won't," comes the sharp reply. "You're miserable and you're getting worse, not better. _Please_ , Regina, let me help you heal."

" _No!_ Don't take my aut-- autonomy away."

Mal sighs and combs her fingers through Regina's hair, resting her cheek on her lover's head. "All right, how about you make me a promise. If you're not better by tomorrow at this time, you let me use my magic to help. If you _are_ better by then, I will owe you the most decadent full body massage you've ever had when you're fully recovered. Do we have a deal?"

Regina mumbles something that makes Maleficent laugh and kiss the top of her head. She snuggles closer and sighs softly. That's when I move to leave, letting them have their privacy again. But Regina starts coughing again, hard enough to gag. Mal uses magic to grab the trashcan just in time for Regina to start heaving up the little bit of food in her stomach. I'd guess it's mostly bile by now, just as surely as I know Mal will be using her magic tomorrow. Regina's tears are obvious to both eyes and ears.

"Shh, it's all right, Regina," she replies, magically moving the can back into its place. That's when she notices me and motions for me to come in when I point toward the can with a raised brow. "Just relax, dear, and try to sleep. I'm not going anywhere. Ursula's going to come in to clean up the mess."

Coming into the room, I grab the trash and the dirty dishes, setting them outside the door with what I gathered from Cruella. The tightness around Maleficent's eyes only confirms just how sick Regina is. I don't ask for permission as I settle on the bed next to Regina. The words come pouring out as I sing Mother's song again, and I rub Regina's calf gently. The song continues long after she falls asleep, just as with Cruella.

"Thank you," Mal finally murmurs, cheek still resting against the top of Regina's head. I can see the glitter of frustrated tears in her tired eyes.

"Get some rest with your girl." I lean over to squeeze her knee. "I'll clean everything up and get some soup going for their dinner. You keep an eye on her. Cruella's got NyQuil in her, so she'll be out for a few hours. I'll get the shopping done, too."

"I owe you one."

"I know, and when I need it, I'll call in that favor. Until then, we're good."

Maleficent smiles and lets her eyes drift shut as she holds Regina close. I close the door behind me as I leave, using magic to get the trash out to the curbside can. Once a load of dishes are going, I head out to the store. I have some sick ladies to help take care of.


End file.
